Ross
Ross O'Donovan, also known by internet names RubberRoss or RubberNinja, is an animator and friend of the Game Grumps who is the co-host of Steam Train with Danny. Ross was originally mentioned many times on Game Grumps by Jon and Arin. He made his first physical appearance on the show briefly in Rocky Road. He appeared again in the announcement for the 'Hey I'm Grump' and 'Not So Grump' Tees. Most times that Ross is mentioned on Game Grumps, his accent is discussed. Though Ross was born and raised in Perth, Western Australia, and both his parents are Irish, he never developed an entire Australian or Irish accent. He says that his accent is "International". However, his accent does drops into a slight Australian accent at times. In late June 2013, Ross began co-hosting a new show on the Game Grumps channel called Steam Train, alongside Danny Avidan. Ross also has a cat that that was stated as "not liking him very much." This was later debunked in the Skyrim series. His birthday is on June 17th. ** Ross has also admitted that he is is secretly a Nudist Beach member. In the pictures provided in his confesional video, you can see that his third nipple is purple. ** Animation Career Ross's best known work is the series Gamer Tonight, which is voiced and co-written by Arin and was produced for the ABC2 (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) video game-based programme Good Game. The series features a fictitious talk show called "Gamer Tonight with Richard Farkas", whose host would interview various types of gamers. He also created the show "Gameoverse", which featured Arin in every speaking role. Gameoverse has since been put on hiatus, but on many occassions (MAGFEST, Livestreams) Ross has expressed interest in rebooting the series. Ross has also done various other video game related animations, such as organizing the Newgrounds collaboration "There's Something About Halo", which had Arin doing the voices of Master Chief, Marine 1, and Marine 2. He created "Awesome Evolved", a parody of Arin's "Awesome" series, and once farted into a microphone for fifteen minutes straight. He made the easter eggs of Arin's Awesome Compilation Vol 1 and Metal Gear Awesome 2 flash films; in Awesome Compilation Vol 1, the easter egg (accessible by clicking the word "DESTINY" in the selection screen) was a dramatization of him teaching Arin how to use Flash to make a compilation. In Metal Gear Awesome 2, the easter egg (accessible by clicking the top left corned above the "ME" of "METAL" in the selection screen) was a short where Ross propelled Arin to the skies with his gigantic penis. He also appeared in Arin's It's Dad's Birthday Again Flash Film, where he suggested giving Arin's Dad a picture of him framed, saying it would be better than making a crappy flash animation for him. Trivia *He is married to special effects artist and cosplayer Holly Conrad. *He and Holly own two pet cats: Doctor Orpheus (usually referred to as Orph) and Mojo. *Ross, along with Holly, made a brief cameo appearance on the "Space Ace" episode of JonTron. *When in video with other Grumps, Ross tends to act as a third wheel of sorts. He is the subject of many insults, and considered the lesser class, as part of an entire joke scheme. This is supported by the fact that when Ross screws up, Danny will usually say the popular term; "Goddammit Ross....." *Ross and Holly have both been on television, as when Holly was on the TV show Heroes of Cosplay, Ross would occasionally appear in the background. *During the October 2013 AMA Arin and Danny stated that if Ross finds himself losing in a game he becomes a poor sport and often stops trying to win all together in favor of messing with the overall outcome of the game. Though at the time they said he had yet to do this on the channel when the group played Fortune Street on Steam Rolled, having found himself losing most of his property and in a no-win situation, would often stall the game for no reason and fed Arin money the remainder of the game propelling him to victory over Suzy who had been winning for the vast majority of the series. *On the second episode of the Skyrim Series in Steam Train, Ross mentioned that he used to have night terrors. He described it as "I used to see eyes on walls and shit, it was really crazy". Ross also made a animation about this titled "Nocturnus". *Ross was married while wearing a Doctor Who costume that replicated the Tenth Doctor's attire. Pictures of the wedding can be found here He is also seen wearing it in the first Table Flip series Cards Against Humanity. *He has a purple third nipple. *Ross purportedly received a total of six Mews in his copy of Pokémon Blue due, presumably, to an oversight at the Poké Tour he attended in Australia. This was revealed on the Game Grumps Flight Delayed PODCAST!! near the end of the video. Navigation Category:People